


Uma trilha familiar para algo peculiar

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [38]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Good Omens (TV) - Freeform, Show Review, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Good Omens desperta a curiosidade de Chrissie, seu marido e seus velhos amigos quando a série faz um pedido formal de ter as músicas do Queen em suas cenas. (se passa no universo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie").
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Queen (Ensemble), Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 1





	Uma trilha familiar para algo peculiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislinWhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinWhell/gifts).



> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie".

Eu tinha lido muitas coisas naquela manhã de reunião da assessoria do Queen. A maioria eram pequenos detalhes que tínhamos que resolver, mas entre esses compromissos, houve algo que chamou minha atenção.

Era um documento formal que solicitava o uso das músicas da banda em uma série de TV. Até aí, não havia nada estranho, isso era bem comum, muitos filmes e séries tinham canções do Queen, mas a proposta era fazer a trilha sonora do programa quase toda baseada no trabalho deles. Isso me deixou muito curiosa para descobrir mais sobre essa série e seus produtores tão fãs dos meninos.

Continuei meu trabalho durante o dia e por fim, os meninos autorizaram o uso da sua obra nessa série em especial. No caminho de volta para casa, percebi meu marido olhando para mim, eu devia estar bem pensativa, já que ele parou para me perguntar o que havia comigo.

-Tudo bem, Chrissie? Tá se sentindo sobrecarregada por hoje ou... - Brian tentou adivinhar, sempre preocupado comigo.

Eu sorri, feliz por contar com seu cuidado e interesse em mim.

-Não, só estava pensando sobre a série que terá um monte de músicas de vocês - respondi - chama "Good Omens", é um nome bem peculiar, então deve ser uma série bem interessante, estava pensando em assistir, quando estrear.

-Ah é bem interessante mesmo - ele ficou aliviado ao descobrir no que eu estava pensando - se não me engano, é baseada num livro.

-Num livro? Sério? Então eu ainda tenho tempo de ler antes da estreia - resolvi, decidida a descobrir mais sobre essa história.

Então eu li e fiquei extremamente surpresa e intrigada com a proposta da narrativa. Eu era esperta o suficiente para perceber que se tratava muito mais do que um anjo e um demônio tentando impedir o Apocalipse. Era uma história de amizade, companheirismo, de não se deixar levar pelas aparências, que tudo que parecia perdido poderia ser mudado. Era realmente fantástico e algo perfeito para ser contado numa adaptação televisiva.

Então, como qualquer outro fã, eu esperei pela estreia da série, ficando empolgada para assistir. Porém, nesse mesmo meio tempo, outra coisa se passou pela minha cabeça.

-Bri, não seria legal se a gente assiste "Good Omens" juntos? - sugeri ao meu marido num dia anterior à estreia - quer dizer, não só nós dois, mas com o Roger, Freddie e John.

-É uma boa ideia, mesmo - Brian sorriu, concordando.

Assim, convidei meus três velhos amigos para irem para casa. Eventualmente, Veronica e Dominique acompanharam, o que me deixou muito feliz.

-Então estamos basicamente revivendo os velhos tempos - comentou Freddie - confesso que senti saudade dessas noites caseiras.

-Mesmo? Bem que eu sabia - Roger comemorou.

-Ninguém resiste à uma noite calma com os amigos - Freddie deu de ombros.

-Agora você diz isso - John apontou - há 50 anos atrás, nem tanto.

-Não seja cruel, Deaky - pediu Freddie - enfim, o que vamos assistir, sra. May?

-Sabem aquela série com as músicas de vocês, Good Omens? Eu queria que assistíssemos juntos - eu expliquei, contente.

-Tá, sobre o que é a série? - Freddie continuou perguntando.

-Não acha que é melhor descobrir assistindo? - Brian sugeriu.

-Então coloca esse negócio logo pra gente assistir! - pediu nosso amigo, irreverente como sempre, e foi o que eu fiz.

A história pareceu bem intrigante para nós, até pra mim que já conhecia a história, porque o jeito como estava sendo recontada tinha um jeito único e peculiar. Vi nossas orelhas ficarem em pé quando Crowley chegou ao convento ao som da seção de ópera de "Bohemian Rhapsody".

-Tinham que começar com essa, né? - Freddie olhou pra mim.

-É o clássico do rock - respondi sorrindo.

-Te incomoda essa música ser muito usada? - John levantou a questão.

-Não, na verdade é um alívio - Freddie disse o contrário do esperado - vocês sabem o sufoco que passamos pra ela ser gravada e ver essa repercussão é gratificante.

Continuamos prestando atenção e com mais alguns minutos, outra canção dos meninos tocou, dessa vez, era "It's a Hard Life".

-Olha só, essa quase ninguém ouve... - Freddie comentou.

-Não, só dizem que é a música do clipe da lagosta - Roger riu e tive que rir com ele, eu me lembrava do desconforto dos meninos por causa do seu figurino no clipe dessa música, só Freddie tinha ficado contente em relação a isso.

Continuamos vendo, passando para o segundo episódio.

-Não é algo estranhamente legal? - Brian cochichou para mim e me esforcei para entender o que ele queria dizer.

-O que, amor? - perguntei.

-É estranho ver o Décimo Doutor tão indiferente, mas sabe, os trejeitos dele estão todos no Crowley - ele me explicou melhor.

-Ah claro - entendi, era inevitável pra nós não se lembrar de Doctor Who vendo o Crowley, já que o mesmo ator já tinha interpretado o Doutor - mas pra mim não tem muita diferença Bri, eu consigo separar o Crowley do Doutor.

-Bem, acho que com o tempo eu também vou - resumiu meu marido - mas é legal pensar que o Doutor está ouvindo nossas músicas.

-É sim, num universo estranhamente paralelo é o que está acontecendo - concordei com um sorriso.

Outra coisa interessante é que dava pra perceber que as músicas se encaixavam perfeitamente com o contexto dos episódios. Como quando "Bycicle Race" tocou inteligentemente quando Anathema foi atingida pelo Bentley, enquanto andava de bicicleta. Anathema, que aliás, junto com Newt, tinham me agradado muito. Eu amei a personalidade deles e como serem representantes dos seus ancestrais, mas também mantendo sua própria opinião e ações contribuía com o avanço da história. Tinha me identificado um pouco com Newt, por ser um tanto desastrado e solitário. A intriga eterna entre Shadwell e Madame Tracy era engraçada. As crianças e suas peripécias também eram um destaque da série, salientando o quanto eles eram crianças, até mesmo Adam, que não tinha nenhuma noção de quem realmente era. 

O terceiro episódio chamou minha atenção em especial por causa de todo contexto histórico e como Crowley e Aziraphale tinham sido amigos ao longo dos séculos. Foi engraçado ver Crowley pulando de um pé para o outro na igreja, de um jeito que me lembrou o Doutor em um outro episódio de Doctor Who. Ainda assim, foi um pouco doloroso ver a briga desses dois grandes amigos e como apesar de tudo, o anjo custava a acreditar que um demônio tinha sempre sido seu amigo.

-Poxa vida, isso foi muito intenso - comentou Dominique - eles sempre foram tão amigos, mas parece que só o Crowley percebeu isso.

-Sim, só ele chama o Aziraphale de amigo e não o contrário - Veronica ponderou - mas isso deve ser um pouco do seu lado de anjo, tentando negar a sua relação com o mal, que de mal não tem nada, isso é muito esperto, sabe? Eles realmente tem o próprio lado, sem o esteriótipo de bem ou mal... é bem...

-Humano, não é? É uma das coisas que me faz gostar ainda mais da história - concordei com elas.

Mas essa situação de briga não ficou assim por muito tempo, conforme a história prosseguiu, os vimos fazer as pazes depois de ouvirmos "You're My Best Friend" e "Somebody to Love".

-Olha só, minha música... - John disse admirado.

-Acha mesmo que não usariam? É uma das suas melhores - garantiu Roger.

Deaky se surpreendeu outra vez quando "Another One Bites the Dust" tocou e riu pelo contexto em que ela foi usada, indicando as mortes iminentes. Nós rimos mesmo com "I'm in love with my car". Essa música sempre seria nossa eterna piada interna, era impossível não lembrarmos de toda brincadeira com Roger, mesmo ela tocando numa cena tão épica como Crowley dirigindo o Bentley em chamas. Brian se sentiu empolgado com justamente o demônio interpretado por David Tennant dirigir ao som de "We Will Rock You" logo em seguida, dando toda uma força a mais a suas motivações.

E assim, chegamos ao fim do mundo na série, cada um a seus postos, prontos para a grande batalha. E como uma simples e pura criança, Adam resolve tudo, o que me deixou muito satisfeita. O desfecho da história não poderia ser mais perfeito, com todos os personagens voltando à sua quase normalidade, se eu poderia dizer assim. "Lazying on a Sunday Afternoon" tocada por uma fanfarra combinou demais com o clima do último episódio, e foi outra grata surpresa.

Ao fim de tudo, concordamos que tinha valido a pena ver a série, era um programa charmoso e interessante, que ficava ainda melhor com as canções dos meninos destacando os momentos mais marcantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi uma pequena homenagem à Good Omens, e à minha amiga AislinWhell, que foi quem sugeriu a história. Ela ficou pensando em como o Brian desse universo, que é muito whovian, reagiria ao Doutor/Crowley ouvindo suas músicas. Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


End file.
